


Broken Hearted for Halloween; and Every Holiday After

by angstkingsfanfic



Series: Stranger Things, but Make it ✨Christmas✨ [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove is His Own Warning, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Minor Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Protective Dustin Henderson, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Jonathan Byers, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Steve Harrington, Slight Canon Divergence, Soft Billy Hargrove, Unresolved Emotional Tension, minor billy hargrove/original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: With Christmas time and the Snow Ball just around the corner, everything seems to be perfect for Antonia "Tony" Henderson and her long-term boyfriend, Jonathan Byers. That is until she finds out what happened between Jonathan and Nancy when they visited Murray...Inspired by the song Season's Greetings by LinneahNOTE: I'm posting the first chapter(s) of this during the Halloween season because it takes place during Halloween. The Christmas chapters are chapter 10 & the one-shot I'll publish once this fic is done :)
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stranger Things, but Make it ✨Christmas✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977289
Kudos: 21





	1. The Demodog Ate my Cat

_ “Season greetings _

_ From my broken heart _

_ I've been dreaming _

_ Of how lonely you are _

_ Cause this winter _

_ It's been a record cold year _

_ I hope you're freezing _

_ And fucking miserable there.” _

\-  Linneah, Season’s Greetings 

* * *

“Sis… I may have a problem,” Dustin said sheepishly from the doorway. Tony cocked her eyebrow and lowered her book from her face enough that she could see her little brother. 

“What did you do this time, Dustin?” she asked. 

“I may have raised a Demodog, and it may have eaten Mews, and it also may be locked in the tornado shelter.”

She dropped the book on her lap, and her eyes went wide. “WHAT?!”

“Steve’s outside. I couldn’t find anyone else to I asked him to come and help. Grab your bat; you’re gonna need it.”

“Woah Woah Woah little man! What makes you think that I’m gonna help you with this? You got yourself into this mess.”

“Because you’re my big sister, and you help me whenever I’m in trouble.”

She rolled her eyes and took the book off her lap. “I guess you’re right. Comm’n, let’s go take care of the cat eater.” She stood up and grabbed the baseball bat from beside her nightstand. She followed her little brother back out of the house. “If it isn’t Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington,” she called. 

Steve was standing over the locked door. He shot her a sour look. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. “Did you hear about the monster in the basement?”

“Indeed, I did. It seems my brother and his friends have gotten themselves into trouble yet again.” Dustin punched his sister’s shoulder after that remark. She scowled at him. “Pull that move again, and I won’t help you and Stevie with your little demodog problem.”

Dustin took a few steps back from her with his hands up. “Duly noted.”

Silence comes over the three as they stare at the locked double doors. “I don’t hear shit.” Steve huffed. 

“He’s in there,” Dustin said. Tony was going to say something, but she could hear the edge in Dustin’s voice. She decided it was better not to tease him.

Steve hits the doors lightly with his bat. Nothing happens. Again, more forcefully this time, but still nothing happens. “All right, listen, kid, I swear if this is some sort of Halloween prank, you’re dead.”

“It’s not!”

“All right?”

“It’s not a prank. Get it out of my face.”

“Are we gonna just stand here and bicker like children, or are we gonna open it? I’m freezing my ass off out here.” Steve and Dustin looked toward Tony. Neither of the boys had noticed that she wasn’t really dressed for the weather outside. She was wearing pajama pants and a T-shirt. 

Steve took off his jacket and handed it to her. “Try not to freeze to death, would you?” He turned his attention back to Dustin. “You got a key for this thing?” Dustin tossed him the key, and he pulled the door open with some force. He and Tony look inside. Nothing is moving. The air felt still and heavy. Dustin comes over to the pair and shines a flashlight down into the depths of the bunker. “Let me see that.” Steve grabbed the flashlight before the younger boy could answer. The trio still sees nothing.

“He must be further down there,” Dustin said. “I’ll stay up here in case he tries to escape.”

Steve and Tony look harshly at the younger boy before Steve lets out a sigh. “Fine Dusty. At least it’ll be warmer down there than it is up here.”

Tony took a few steps down into the basement, her bat in her hand loosely. Steve followed close behind, shining the flashlight ahead of them. He stuck close to her side, almost as if he was guarding her—flashlight in one hand and bat in the other. Tony reached up and turned on the light as they entered the room at the bottom of the stairwell. The sight they came across made her jump back. Her bat hit the floor with a loud thud. She was now behind Steve, clutching onto his arm. Steve used his bat to lift a goo-y substance off of the floor. “Fuck, that’s rancid.” She covered her nose and mouth with one hand while the other still hung on to Steve. 

“Steve? Tony? Are you guys, okay?” Dustin called from the top of the staircase. Neither of the teenagers heard him.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded, unable to speak with the lump in her throat. Steve looked toward the wall, noticing the giant hole that Dart had made. “Get down here!” He called to Dustin.

Dustin came running down the stairs. “Oh shit!” The three peer down into the hole. “No way. No way!”

《\/》/\《\/》

“I can’t believe you dragged me into this crap,” Tony complained as she, Steve, and Dustin unloaded buckets of meat from the back of Steve’s car. 

“I can’t believe you’re dating Will’s brother, but you know crazy shit happens sometimes,” Dustin shot back.

Tony tossed him a glare as his walkie talkie began going off. It stopped her from being able to say anything. She tried to turn her attention back to the task at hand while Dustin was busy with Lucas. “Something wrong with you and Jonathan?” Steve asked. Tony sighed. Her eyes were trained on the bumper of Steve’s car. “Tony?”

“We… I just- I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?” Tony stumbled over her words. It only made Steve more concerned.

“Okay… but you know I’m your friend, and I’m here if you wanna talk, alright?” The look in his eyes made Tony feel guilty for shoving away his concern.

“Yeah, I know Steve. Thanks.” She tried to give him the most genuine smile that she could. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Steve said to Dustin as he shut the trunk.

“Just be there, stat. Over and out.”

“One of your little friends finally decided to answer, huh?” Tony teased.

“Shut up, Tony. I’m sure there’s a reason everyone’s not answering,” Dustin fired back.

“Whatever, Dusty, let’s just get this over with.”

《\/》/\《\/》

“Alright, so let me get this straight,” Steve said to Dustin. They were walking a little way ahead of Tony. Her spirits were lowered after starting to think about Jonathan, so she decided to let the two boys carry the conversation. “You kept something you knew was probably dangerous in order to impress a girl who… who you just met?”

“All right, that’s grossly oversimplifying things.”

“I mean, why would a girl like some nasty slug anyway?”

“An interdimensional slug? Because it’s awesome.”

“Well, even if she thought it was cool, which she didn’t, I… I just… I don’t know. I just feel like you’re trying way too hard.”

The boys’ conversation faded away as Tony started to focus more on her inner thoughts. 

_ Tony knocked on the front door of the Byers’ residence. She hid her shaking hands under her sweater paws as soon as she did so. She thought it would be Joyce answering the door, but she was surprised by Bob instead. She had met him a good number of times now, so she offered him a bright smile. “Oh hi, Tony! We weren’t expecting you tonight. We are about to watch a movie if you’d like to join us.” _

_ “Yes! Please come in, you know you’re always welcome, Tony,” Joyce said as she came toward the door.  _

_ Tony shook her head. “I’m sorry I can’t stay long, but I really need to talk to Jonathan. Do you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?” She tried not to let her smile falter, but Joyce could tell something was wrong.  _

_ “Of course, sweetheart. He’s still in his room,” Joyce replied. The couple moved aside so Tony could come into the house. The teen girl felt her boyfriend’s mom’s eyes following her.  _

_ She couldn’t breathe any easier when she reached Jonathan’s room, though. He was sitting on the bed while fishing something out of the nightstand drawer. Tony came in and shut the door behind her. The sudden noise stirred Jonathan from his concentration, and he set her a confused look. “Tony? What are you doing here? Why’d you avoid me at school today?” _

_ “Can we talk, Jonny?” _

_ “Of course… What’s wrong?” _

_ Tony played with the ends of her sweater. “I just want you to be honest with me.” _

_ “I’ll answer as best I can.” _

_ “Are you cheating on me with Nancy Wheeler?” _

_ Jonathan’s jaw dropped. “What?!” He rushed over to Tony. His hands gently grabbed her forearms. “Of course not Tonia, I love you. What would ever make you think that?” _

_ Tony put her hand over her mouth as she started to cry. Jonathan pulled her tightly into his chest. “You left me at that Halloween party and never came back for me. I heard from Steve that you drove Nancy home. If you’re not cheating, how could you just leave me there?” _

_ Jonathan took a deep breath. He knew he had fucked up. “I’m so so sorry, Tonia. I just saw Nancy was drunk and I wanted to make sure she got home safely, in my hurry I forgot that I drove you to the party. I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” _

_ Tony pulled herself out of Jonathan’s grip. He tried to hug her again, but she gently put her hand against his chest and shook her head. He took a step back. “I understand wanting to help a friend and getting caught up in that, I really do, but you just left me there. You didn’t come back for me. What about me getting home safely? I drank too.” _

_ “I’m sorry, Tonia. You got a ride, didn’t you?” _

_ “Yeah, Steve gave me a ride home.” _

_ Jonathan scoffed, “You really took a ride from Steve?” _

_ Tony crossed her arms. “He’s my best friend; I trust him with my life drunk or sober. You don’t get to judge who I hang out with when you’ve been spending more time with Nancy than you have me!” _

_ “Oh, I see now. You don’t give a shit that I left you at that party last night. You’re just jealous!” _

_ “I do care that you left me at the party, and damn right I’m jealous! We never hang out anymore, Jonathan! You’re my boyfriend. I wanna pick pumpkins with you, watch scary movies and cuddle into your side when I get scared. I wanna bake cookies with you and Will and get into a food fight. I want to sit on the hood of your car and watch the night sky as we talk about the future… and you… you… all you want to do is hang out with fucking Nancy Wheeler!” _

_ “Ton-” _

_ “Save it. Call when you’re ready to act like my boyfriend instead of Nancy’s.” _

“Hey, Tony! You good back there? You’re awful quiet.” Steve stopped walking as he called back to Tony, and Dustin soon followed suit. 

Tony put on the brightest smile she could muster. “Yeah… I’m alright.”


	2. Two Soulmates with Terrible Partners

_ “Cause I've been drinking rum spiced cider _

_ And I keep thinking of all your lies, dear _

_ I know it's your favorite holiday.” _

\- Linneah, Season’s Greetings 

* * *

“Hey! Dickheads! How come the only ones helping me out are your sister and this random girl? We lose light in 40 minutes. Let’s go. Let’s go, I said!” Steve shouted at Dustin and Lucas. Tony laughed as she dug through some of the trash in the junkyard. 

“Alright, Asshole! God!” Complained Dustin.

“Okay! Stupid.” Yelled Lucas. 

“You shitheads are the ones that got us into this mess! The least you could do is help us get out of it!” Tony joined. She smiled at Steve. “Gotta keep these kids in line, Stevie. I don’t know what they would do without us.”

“I don’t know either, since they were just sitting around chatting instead of setting up,” Steve teased. 

“How can you all expect us to treat you like adults if you don’t act like it, huh?” Tony poked Dustin in the cheek as he walked over to her. He playfully punched her in the arm. 

“Whatever. We’re more grown-up than you two.”

Tony and Steve looked at each other before doubling over and laughing hard. “Yeah, right. You wish shithead.”

《\/》/\《\/》

Everyone piled into the bus as the sun started to go down. Lucas and Max were up on the roof talking while on lookout, leaving Dustin, Steve, and Tony inside the bus's main part. Dustin seemed lost in his own thoughts but content. Tony also seemed caught up in her own mind, but she seemed a lot more concerned. Steve is sitting directly next to her. He can see the worry deep within her microexpression. Her eyebrows were furrowed tightly, and her frown gave away how genuinely upset she was about what was on her mind. “Slugger, what’s on your mind?”

Tony laughed lightly at the nickname. “Why must you always call me that, Steve?”

“Because the way you beat the shit out of that Demogorgon with your baseball bat was impressive as hell.”

“I guess it was,” Tony replied smugly.

“But, you dodged my question.”

“Indeed, I did.”

“Why do you look so upset? What were you thinking about.”

Tony turned her head away from Steve and shuffled her feet awkwardly. “Jonathan.”

Steve turned his body toward her. He stopped playing with his lighter at the sound of the other boy’s name. “What about Jonathan?” 

Tony shrugged. “I haven’t talked to him since Halloween. We got into a big fight, and I tried to call him, but no answer. No one’s at the Byers’ house at all. Will, Jonathan, and Joyce all weren’t there when I tried to talk to him in person. I know a lot is going on over there, but I just… I don’t know.”

“What did you get into a fight about?”

“Him spending so much time with Nancy. I know they’re just friends and I shouldn’t be jealous, but… I get the feeling he likes her more than me. I don’t think he’d ever cheat on me, really, but I asked him just to make sure. He said he hadn’t, but he also didn’t seem that genuinely sorry for leaving me stranded at that stupid Halloween party.”

Steve stayed quiet for a minute too long. Tony looked over at him. His eyes appeared glassy. “That’s something I’ve thought a lot about too… Nancy and Jonathan, I mean.”

“Mmm…”

The air hung thick with their silence. “I think you deserve better than Jonathan. He never treats you right. Like he doesn’t seem like a bad boyfriend, but he doesn’t seem like a great one either. You shouldn’t have to question if your partner is cheating on you.”

Tony bumped her thumbs against each other. “Neither should you, Steve.”

“Huh?”

“You shouldn’t have to question if your partner is cheating on you either. You said you’ve thought a lot about Nancy and Jonathan. The thoughts clearly crossed your mind too. You used to be a dick, but you aren’t anymore, Steve. You deserve a partner that treats you with respect and clearly wants to spend time with you. I’m not sure either of us has that kind of partner right now.”

The silence grows heavy again. 

“No matter what happens with Nancy and Jonathan, I’m glad you’re my best friend, Steve. I know you’ve always got my back.”

Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head into his chest. “Thanks, Tony. That means more than you know. Last year we weren’t even friends yet and now look at us.”

“Yeah, you’ve grown a lot as a person, Steve. I would not be hanging out with you right now if you were still as much of an ass as you used to be.”

“You’ve gotten a lot cooler in the last year. You don’t play DND with your little nerd brother and his friends anymore.” The pair laughed at the remark as Dustin scowled. 

“I would call that a major downgrade, actually.”

Tony was about to come back with a snide remark when a loud growl filled everyone’s ears. The three in the bus moved quickly to look out the window. They couldn’t see anything, but the fog and the trash among it. Lucas called Dart’s location to the three below. They noticed the dark-shadowy dog-like creature among the mist.

“What’s he doing?” Dustin asked.

“I don’t know,” Steve replied.

“Why isn’t he munching on that cow?” Tony questioned.

“Maybe he’s sick of cow,” Steve answered. He pulled away from the window. Dustin and Tony watched him questioningly. 

Steve’s eyes lingered on Tony. He handed her her bat. “Watch the kids.” He tossed Dustin his lighter. “Get ready.”

“Stevie, no! You cannot go out there.”

“I'll be fine. I’ve got my bat, and you’ve got my back.”

Tony knew she couldn’t convince him not to go. “Alright. If you die, though, I’m bringing you back just to murder you again for being an idiot.”

Steve laughed. Tony could hear the worry in it. “Be ready.”


	3. Steve is a Protective Best Friend

_ “ Merry Christmas _

_ I hope your tree burns down _

_ You're on my shit list _

_ You know I hate you now _

_ Merry Christmas _

_ From all our wasted years _

_ Merry Christmas _

_ I hope you spend it alone.” _

\- Linneah, Season’s Greetings 

* * *

“What’s he gonna do?” Dustin asked. Tony and he were watching Steve closely out the window. 

“I don’t know. He’s stressing me out,” Tony replied. 

Steve was walking a little ways away from the bus. Tony’s eyes were glued to the back of his head. She couldn’t bear to watch anything happen to him. Steve had his bat held up, ready to swing. This didn’t give Tony much hope. Steve couldn’t win a fight against Jonathan, let alone a demodog. Steve starts to whistle, calling out to the creature. Tony’s toes curled in anxiety. Steve got closer to Dart, but the hairs on the back of Tony’s neck started to stand up. She looked around the junkyard, and she spotted a second demodog about to pounce. 

Without thinking, her legs started moving. She bolted for the door and ran out into the night. “STEVE!” She screamed, her bat swinging high. She made it to the other teen just before the second demodog did. She smacked it in the nose with her bat as it swiped its paw across her leg. She grunted in pain, ignoring her little brother’s calls as she fought off the soon-to-be Demogorgon. 

“Holy Shit! Tony!” Steve shouted. The demodog backed down as Tony fought for her breath. Steve caught her before she fell completely to the ground with one of his arms. The other still firmly held on to his bat. 

“Steve! Abort! Abort!” Dustin called from the doorway of the bus. 

More demogorgons started appearing as Tony picked herself up. She winced when she put pressure on her leg, but she pressed on. “Come on, Steve!” She started to run; Steve followed close behind her, his hand still lightly pressing into her waist. Steve used his free hand to swing his bat widely at oncoming demodogs. Both teenagers were just hoping to make it out alive. 

They made it to the bus; Steve slammed the door shut behind them. “Are they rabid or something?!” Max screamed as Steve shoved a broken piece of metal over the door. Tony crawled out of the way as Steve pressed into the metal piece with his feet. She hoped it would be enough to keep the creatures out.

“They can’t get in! They can’t!” Lucas yelled.

Tony’s vision started to get blurry. “Oh well fuck me then, I guess,” she mumbled. She slumped back, starting to lose her consciousness altogether. She felt the bus shake and heard her brother and friends scream, but she couldn’t move. Her body was numb and tingly. 

Steve can’t hold them off with his legs. One of the demodogs started swiping its paw across the inner space of the bus. The kids all rush further inside while Steve fights it off with his bat. “Tony? Tony! Wake up! Comm'n! Wake up, sis!” Dustin shook his sister's shoulders.

“Mmmm… It’s nap time…” She grumbled. 

“It’s not nap time! We are all about to get eaten alive! Wake up!” Dustin shook her shoulders harder.

“That’s not helping!” Max smacked Dustin in the back of the head. “You try to reach someone on the walkie. I’ll handle this!” Dustin stared at her blankly. “Do it!” 

“Alright, alright!” Dustin moved to the side and started to scream into the walkie talkie. Max rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Tony. She grabbed an old, thin blanket from beside her and started ripping it up. Lucas figured out where she was headed and helped. The pair wrapped Tony’s bleeding leg as best they could. 

“Keep pressure on it! We have to try to stop the bleeding.” 

“This is so gross!”

“Quit your whining, Lucas! I-” Max stopped talking when heavy footsteps began on the top of the bus. Max comes face to face with a Demodog who found the roof’s entrance. She screamed. 

“Out of the way! Out of the way!” Steve yelled as he made his way to the ladder. “You want some? Come get this!” 

Suddenly, the monsters become nothing, but growling noises in the distance. After listening to the noises for a moment, Steve looks down toward Tony. Her face was pale, and the fabric over her leg was already soaked with blood. Steve fell to his knees and picked her up by her back. She didn’t say anything. One of his hands found its way to the back of her head; the other rested at the small of her back. He looked at her face; he couldn’t see her nostrils flaring. He pressed his ear against her chest. “Hey! What are you-” Max punched Dustin in the gut.

“Shut up! He’s trying to find her heartbeat.”

Dustin held his breath at those words. Steve let out one he didn’t know he was holding in when he heard the sound of Tony’s pounding heart. The adrenaline was keeping her blood moving for now. “She’s alive, but we’ve got to get going. Those monsters are going somewhere, and we need to get help for Tony.”

Steve moved her so he could carry her bridal style. Dustin picked up his bat. “She’s gonna be okay right?”

“I hope so, kid.”

《\/》/\《\/》

“You’re sure that was Dart?” Lucas asked.

“Yes. He had the same exact yellow pattern on his butt.”

“He was tiny two days ago.” Max reminded.

“Well, he’s molted three times already.”

Steve couldn’t focus on what the kids were saying after that. He got lost in his own thoughts. He couldn’t believe what Tony had done. She had jumped directly into the line of fire to save his life. Now she was fighting for her own. She still felt warm, but Steve couldn’t help being worried sick. He just wanted to hear her laugh again. Hear her call Dustin a shithead. See her smile again, even if Jonathan caused that smile.

Steve was only pulled from his thoughts when he noticed the sounds of the monsters again. He started to walk toward them and called the kids to follow him. Max protested, but she soon followed too. They found themselves at the foot of the lab, but what was even more surprising was Nancy and Jonathan at the gate. “Steve?” The pair said in unison.

“Nancy?” Steve questioned.

“Jonathan…” Dustin trailed.

“Oh my god! What happened to Tony?!” Jonathan said. Steve instantly took a step back, but quickly realized that it was inappropriate. He stepped closer again and let Jonathan have a look. His eyes trailed up and down, as did Nancy’s. They both looked horrified at the sight of her leg. 

“Oh god…” Nancy breathed.

“Tony!” Jonathan put a hand on her cheek. Water started forming in his eyes. “Baby, no. No, no, no-no-no. Tony, wake up!” 

Steve took a step back again from Jonathan. Something didn’t sit right with him about this situation. Steve situated Tony, so she was facing toward his chest. He could feel her light breathing against his shirt. “She’s lost a lot of blood. She needs help, not you screaming at her.”

“Steve!” Nancy scolded, but Steve didn’t really seem bothered by it.

“She was attacked by a demodog. We were following them here! Why are you guys here?” Dustin asked.

“We’re looking for Mike and Will.”

“They’re not in there, are they?” Dustin asked with a gulp.

The growling can be heard off in the distance, and the lights inside of the lab are turning on and off. Steve looked down at Tony. This wasn’t good.

《\/》/\《\/》

Everyone ran out of the way as the cars came flying out of the lab’s one exit. Hopper pulled his truck up and told everyone to get in. Steve filed all the kids in before situating himself and Tony in the front seat. Tony was now in his lap; her nose was pressed against his neck. It kept him semi-calm that he was still able to feel her breathing. “What happened to her?”

Steve was so dazed that he didn’t answer; his arms just wrapped around Tony protectively. “She got scratched really back by one of the monsters while protecting Steve. She’s still alive,” Lucas explained.

Hopper nodded. He steals a few glances every so often when the road allows him to. “We’ll get her sorted out as soon as we can. I promise we’ll do our best to help her as much as possible.”

Steve nodded slightly, watching the trees pass by outside the car window. 


	4. Steve Versus Jonathan

_ “I saw your mistletoe _

_ Outside your door _

_ I'm sure that it's just a setup _

_ For doing much more _

_ You can hide yourself in red and green _

_ But the whole town knows _

_ How you're easy.” _

\- Linneah, Season’s Greetings

* * *

Steve was sitting on the floor next to the couch. His eyes were trained on Tony’s sleeping face. The kids were all in the kitchen, Hopper and Joyce were in her room, and Jonathan and Nancy were watching over Will in his room. Steve played with the tips of his fingers. Joyce and Hopper stitched up her leg and rewrapped it, so it was not bleeding, but Steve couldn’t help worry. She lost a lot of blood, and she still hadn’t shown any signs of waking up. 

He shifted to sit on his knees and took her hands in his. “Hey, Tony,” he whispered. “We really need you to wake up. Everyone’s worried about you, even Jonathan. For your brother, for Hopper, and for me. Please wake up.” Steve watched her face intently, searching for any signs of movement.  _ Nothing. _

He sighed and sat back down on the ground. He looked at the floor, trying to decide what his next move should be. 

A loud cough made its way to his ears, then another and another. His head snapped to look at Tony, who was trying to sit up. “Woah, Woah, easy.” He sprang up and used his arms to support her. “There’s my beautiful best friend. GUYS, SHE’S AWAKE!” 

Everyone came running into the room, except for Nancy, Jonathan, and Joyce. “Sis!” Dustin cheered. He slid on his knees next to Steve. He gave her a toothy grin.

She smiled weakly at him and reached out to ruffle his hair. “Hey, dipshit.”

“You gave us a scare there, kid. How are you feeling?” Hopper asked.

“I feel like shit Pops.”

He chuckled a bit at the nickname. The two were very close, after all. “Rest up. We are all just waiting here at the moment anyway. Steve, you watch her and come get me if she gets worse okay? No one else is dying tonight. Not on my watch.”

“No one else?”

“Else?” 

“Bob,” Mike said flatly.

“Oh, god. Was it one of those horrifying fuckin dog things?”

Steve nodded. “Don’t focus too hard on that for now. You need to save your strength. You’re not safe yet.” He sets his hand on top of hers. They look into each other’s eyes. Tony can see Steve’s eyes are shining with concern. Her stomach twists into a pit of guilt. “I’m sorry, Stevie.” She mumbled. It’s almost too quiet for him to hear, but he does. 

“It’s okay, Tony. It’s okay.”

“Hey, Steve!” Jonathan spat as he entered the room. “Why are you so close to my girlfriend, huh? It’s a little weird don’t you think?”

“Jonathan!” Nancy warned.

Steve doesn’t move a muscle. “Hey, man. At least I care about her.”

“I care about her!” 

Steve quickly stood up and stared Jonathan down. “Do you? Because you left her stranded at that Halloween party, we were all at.”

“I apologized for that!”

“That’s not what I heard.”

“What the hell did you hear?”

“A little birdy told me that you two got into a fight because she thinks you’re spending too much time with  _ my _ girlfriend. Where the hell were you two exactly while all of this was going on? Because you weren’t with me, Tony, and the kids… and you weren’t at the lab.”

Neither Jonathan nor Nancy seemed to have an answer for that, and they looked at each other before turning their attention to the floor. “Steve, stop. I know you mean well, but it’s fine. We have bigger problems right now than our petty fighting.” Tony said from her spot on the couch. 

“Petty fighting?! If they had been with us, maybe you wouldn’t have been hurt, and maybe if they were at the lab, then Bob wouldn’t have died!”

“Steve.”

“I’m tired of-”

“Steve!” Tony shouted. He stopped talking. She slowly stood up and gently caressed his cheek. “Breathe.” She watched his chest heave up and down slowly. She removed her hand from his face and patted his chest. “I’m going to use the bathroom. I better not hear you all fighting through the wall.”

《\/》/\《\/》

Tony was in the bathroom of the Byers’ home, trying to steady her ragged breathing. She was panicking. She hadn’t gotten a good look at her leg while out on the couch. Now that she was in the brightly lit bathroom, the damage was clear. “Hey, Tony, you alright? You’ve been in there a while.”

It was Steve. “Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” The crack in her voice betrayed her. 

“That doesn’t sound fine. Can I come in?”

“No.”

“Come on! Let me help you; whatever’s going on, we can work through it. I’m here for you, Tony.”

“I know you are Steve, but I just need a few minutes to myself.”

“Okay. I’ll be right here if you need me.” Tony heard him slide his back down the door so he could sit against it. She chuckled a bit through the tears.

“Thanks, Stevie.”

“Anytime, Slugger.”


	5. Guilty Conscious

_“Cause I've been drinking rum spiced cider_

_And I keep thinking of all your lies, dear_

_I know it's your favorite holiday_

_Yeah I know it is_

_And I hope I ruined it.”_

\- Linneah, Season’s Greetings

* * *

Nancy gave Steve a sad smile as he leaned against the bathroom door. She could hear Tony’s soft sniffles coming from inside. Her heart swelled up with guilt as she looked around the small house for Jonathan. They both knew what they did was wrong, but it just felt so right to them. How were they ever going to tell their partners?

Nancy opened the front door of the Byers’ residence to find Jonathan sitting on the front porch step. He had his head in his hands. She tossed him a worried frown as she shut the front door behind her. He said nothing as she approached and sat down next to him. “Something on your mind?” She asked, though she already knew the answer. 

Jonathan didn’t move; he just sucked in a labored breath. “What are we gonna tell them, Nance?”

“What do you mean?” She questioned.

“Tony and Steve… We have to tell them something.”

Nancy looked out toward the front yard. Her mind was reeling. “I don’t know, Jonathan. What do you want to say?”

“I’m not sure. I just feel so guilty. I mean, Tony and I have been having problems for a while now, but I shouldn’t have cheated on her. I shouldn’t have done that with you until after we broke up. I just don’t know what to say to make it easier.”

“I don’t think there is a way to make it easier, Jonathan. I think it’s just something we’re both going to have to come out and say.”

“I just… What if Steve is right?”

Nancy laughed. “That would be a first.”

“I’m being serious, Nance… What if things would have turned out totally different if we hadn’t gone up to Murray’s yesterday? We could have helped save Bob, or maybe Tony’s leg wouldn’t be broken right now.”

Nancy looked toward her feet. She fiddled with her fingers. “That’s something we’re never going to know the answer to Jonathan. We weren’t there, and we are just going to have to live with that. You also need to make up your mind.”

Jonathan cocked his eyebrow and looked at Nancy for the first time since joining him on the porch. “Make up my mind? About what?” 

“Who you want to be with Jonathan. I’ve already decided.”

“Who do you want to be with Nancy?”

“I want to be with you,” she replied quietly.

Jonathan gave her a soft smile and rested his hand on top of hers. “I want to be with you too.”

Nancy smiled at him, but her eyes were brimming with concern. “Then you shouldn’t be acting so jealous when Steve is close to her. I think Steve’s had feelings for her for a while and is just too afraid to admit it because everyone’s in relationships. We need to reconfigure our relationships and move on. I think that starts with us both talking to our current partners about what happened last night. After that, you and I can look at being together. Until then, it’s a little wrong, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I do. Tony deserves to be treated better than this. We have had our issues, but she didn’t deserve to get cheated on. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“And I shouldn’t have cheated on Steve, but there’s nothing we can do about that now except be honest with both of them.”

Jonathan nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that. I feel sick to my stomach thinking about trying to tell her, though; there’s just so much going on right now.”

“You could wait until this is all over if you want,” Nancy replied. She took her hand away from Jonathan’s. His skin felt cold from the lack of contact. “But until you do tell her and you break up, we really shouldn’t hold hands.”

“Yeah… Yeah, you’re right.”

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment before they heard the door open. The sudden noise made the pair jump. “What are you kids doing out here?” Hopper asked. He looked at them suspiciously. They scooted a bit apart. 

“Just getting a breath of fresh air. Just a lot to process, you know?” Nancy answered. 

He nodded slowly. “Yeah, I get that but come back inside. Don’t want something to eat you.”

The teens got up and dusted off the back of their pants. They walked back into the house after Hopper. They see Tony asleep on the couch with Steve’s arms wrapped tightly around her. Her head was resting on his chest, and it was clear that she was peacefully asleep. Steve’s eyes were closed, but it was clear that he was still awake by how fast his breaths were. Jonathan walked over and gently placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve gave him a confused look. “Thank you for keeping her comfortable,” he whispered. 

“No problem, man.”


	6. Billy Fucking Hargrove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! Billy is a dick in this chapter. He tried to pressure Tony on Halloween while drunk. He will get a redemption arc next chapter, but don't read this chapter if those themes upset/trigger you!!

_ “Merry Christmas _

_ I hope your tree burns down _

_ You're on my shit list _

_ You know I hate you now _

_ Merry Christmas _

_ From all our wasted years _

_ Merry Christmas _

_ I hope you spend it alone.” _

\- Linneah, Season’s Greetings

* * *

After everyone headed out, Tony woke up. Dustin gave her a quick explanation of everything that had gone down. She was shocked to hear that El was alive, but she was also happy. After she disappeared, Tony wasn’t sure if they would ever see her again. It was good to know that El was still kicking it. 

Tony sat on the couch as the kids began to make a plan to call the Mind Flayer’s army away from El and the Lab. “And we’re waiting for the starting team to do their job. Does everybody understand that?”

Tony giggled a bit. “You’re being so serious, Steve. If you want to take them, I can hold down the fort here. El could probably really use the help, and I’ll be fine.”

“No way in hell!”

Tony cocked her eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Because we could all die in those tunnels, and I’m not leaving you here alone. What if something happens to you while we’re all gone, huh?”

“Well-” Tony was cut off by the revving of an engine outside.

“What the fuck? Who could that be?” Tony questioned. She stood up shakily, Dustin quickly coming to her side to help steady her.

The kids all made their way to the window, Dustin and Tony lagging behind. “It’s my brother. He can’t know I’m here. He’ll kill me. He’ll kill us.” Max said.

“Oh shit,” Tony breathed out, stumbling back from the window. She looked at Steve. He sees the fear in her eyes. She and Billy didn’t exactly have the best track record. 

“Tony, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Dustin asked.

“B-Billy…”

_ The loud music was clear even from outside the house. Tony wasn’t really much of a party person, to begin with, but now that her boyfriend/ride away from this hellhole was gone, she really wasn’t a party person. She breathed in a sigh of fresh air. The night sky was beautiful and peaceful compared to the hot, close-cornered living room she had previously been in.  _

_ She leaned her elbows on the bed of a trunk that was parked in the front yard. She hadn’t felt this at peace in a long time. Probably not since all the upside-down stuff started last year. It was a nice change. _

_ That was until she felt hands on either side of her. The rest on the bed’s edge, trapping her against the car. She could smell the alcohol on the person’s breath. “I heard your boyfriend abandoned you for Nancy Wheeler… Why don’t you let me take you home?” _

_ Billy fucking Hargrove. _

_ Tony turned around, so she was facing him. “Get the hell away from me, Hargrove. I don’t want to get in a car with you. You’re drunk off your ass.” _

_ “Come on, I’m not that drunk, Darlin’. Let me take you home or, better yet, come home with me?” _

_ Tony huffed and shoved his chest. “I said, get off of me!” _

_ Billy just laughed; the sound made her want to sucker punch him. “Hey! She said to leave her alone. At least have a little respect, Billy.” Tony sighed in relief. _

_ Steve Harrington, coming to her rescue. _

_ Steve pulled Billy’s shoulder back just enough to make him let go of the truck bed walls. He made a ‘tsk’ sound with this tongue. “Fine. Have it your way. Thought you might want some revenge on your cheating boyfriend.” _

_ Billy walked away, and Tony put her arms over her chest. “Are you okay?” _

_ She nodded. “You hear about Jonathan and Nancy.” _

_ He nodded and sighed. “Yeah. You need a ride home?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, Slugger, let’s get you home.” _

“Billy and Tony aren’t exactly on good terms,” Steve explained shortly. 

Max watched Tony closely. “Let’s keep you away from the windows if we can.” Max helped Tony move to sit down in a nearby chair. 

“Just stay here and stay away from the windows, all of you. I’ll be right back.”

“Steve-”

“I’ll be okay, Tony. I’ll only be a minute.” With that, Steve walked outside to greet Billy.

“Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?” Billy said. Tony could hear the conversation through the door. Her hands were shaking. Dustin squeezed her shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s me. Don’t cream your pants.”

“What are you doing here, amigo?” That was the last thing Tony could hear. Steve moved away from the door, and Billy spoke quieter. After a minute, the kids all scream as Steve is knocked to the ground and kicked in the stomach. Dustin pulled Tony up out of the chair by the door and helped her get a little deeper into the house. 

“Go hide or get behind me!” Tony shouted.

“What? But your leg!” Dustin yelled back.

“Just do it! Lucas, go hide. I know Billy’s got his issues with you.” Tony glared at the younger boy, and he ran off down the hall.

Mike, Max, and Dustin stand behind Tony. Dustin and Max help to steady her. “Well, well, well.” Billy breathed as he walked in. He slammed the door behind him. The sound made everyone jump. “Not only do I find my sister here… but I also find you here. Antonia Henderson.”

“No one calls me that. Now get out of here, Billy. There’s a lot more going on here than you could possibly understand.”

“No, I do get it. Everything that’s going on here. You and Steve thought you could play parents, huh? You could just-” He froze. His eyes were stuck on the bandaged, bloody leg. “What the fuck happened to you? Steve, do that?” He gestured to it.

“What the hell? No! It was a dog attack. As I said, there’s a lot more going on here than you know, Billy. Just go, before you get yourself wrapped up in it too.”

Billy smirk. The sight sent a chill down Tony’s spine. “No, Steve, to save you now.”

“What are you-”

Billy rushed Tony and shoved her against the back wall. She groaned, pain shooting up her spine. “You really chose Steve to be your rebound over me, huh?”

“Get off me, Billy,” Tony seethed through gritted teeth.

“Why did you choose Jonathan whatever-the-fuck? He cheated on you! Then why directly after him do you go to Steve fucking Harrington?!”

His face was centimeters from hers. She could smell the cigarette smoke. “I don’t date smokers.” She said before she used her good leg to kick him right between his legs. She took a few wobbling steps out of his grasp. 

“Oh, you’re so dead, Henderson!” Tony was breathing heavily.

“No, you are,” Steve said dramatically before punching Billy in the face. 

Dustin pulled Tony into a group huddle with him, Mike, and Max. “Looks like you got some fire in you after all, huh? I’ve been waiting to meet this king Steve everybody’s been telling me so much about.” Billy laughed. It sent another chill down Tony’s spine. 

“Get out,” Steve said coldly. 

The fighting started up again right after that. While Steve had the upper hand to start, it didn’t stay that way for long. Tony looked around the kitchen for something, anything useful. She spotted an old frying pan. “That’ll have to do.” She stumbled to it while the kids watched Steve get beaten up around the corner. Tony snuck up behind Billy. “Hey, Dickhead!’ Billy snapped his head in her direction. “Lights out.”

Dustin and the other kids cheered as Billy was down for the count. Tony sighed in relief and dropped to her knees. It was from exhaustion, but it was also because of Steve. She took his bloodied face in her hands. “Steve? Stevie, wake up!” Her eyes started to water, and she put her ear against his chest.  _ His heart was still pumping. _

Billy laughed. He was still awake, but incredibly dizzy. “Still going after Steve… Even though he lost… Pathetic.” Tony moved away from him, pulling Steve with her as best she could. Max grabbed Will’s medication and injected Billy with some of it. “You little shit. What did you do?”

She threatened him with Steve’s spiked bat. After that, he passed out in his spot from the medication. Tony breathed slowly, holding Steve close to her.  _ What a fucking night.  _


	7. Late Night Talks and Handguns

_ “Season greetings _

_ From my broken heart _

_ I've been dreaming _

_ Of how lonely you are _

_ Cause this winter _

_ It's been a record cold year _

_ I hope you're freezing _

_ And fucking miserable there.” _

\- Linneah, Season’s Greetings

* * *

Tony fiddled with the gun in her hands, running her finger along the side of it. Billy was handcuffed to a heavy piece of furniture with the handcuffs Hopper had left behind. She was startled when he started to move. “Tony?”

“Thought you only called me Antonia.”

He huffed. “Why am I handcuffed here?”

“Because it’s just you and me here, and everyone wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything.”

He looked at the floor and sighed. “I’m sorry for Halloween. I get carried away when I’m drunk.”

Tony scoffed. “I’m assuming you weren’t drunk when you beat the shit out of Steve.”

He chuckled a bit, but he stopped when he noticed that Tony wasn’t laughing with him. “No, I wasn’t; I just fuckin’ hate the guy.”

“Clearly.”

“I really mean it when I say I’m sorry for Halloween, okay? And tonight. I’m easily jealous, but that’s no excuse for how I acted.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You’re… Jealous?”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Yes. Okay? I still don’t understand why you’d date that Jonathan kid in the first place and then go to Steve after he cheated on you.”

“Jonathan hasn’t cheated on me,” Tony snapped.

Billy raised his hands up. “Listen, you can believe whatever you want, but I firmly believe the guy is a piece of shit who cheated on his beautiful girlfriend with a girl who was in a relationship. Though, like I said, believe what you want.”

“What makes you think he cheated on me?”

Billy sighed. “He left the party with a drunk girl and never came back for you. That speaks volumes to me.”

“Doesn’t mean he cheated.”

“No, but really think about Tony. Do you think he’s completely honest with you? Do you really think he cares about you?”

“... No, but it’s not like you do either.”

“Look, I’m not the caring type, but you’re different from all the other girls in this shithole of a town, Tony. If you wanted me, you’d have me wrapped around your finger, but I can see that Steve already has you wrapped around his.” Tony looked at the floor. She set the gun down next to her. “The hell is the gun for?”

“Protection.”  
“You’re gonna shoot me?!”

Tony rolled her eyes. “Not from you, you idiot.”

“From the dog?”

“What?”

“From the dog? The one that bit you?”

Tony looked down at her leg. She cringed at the sight. “Yeah… From the dog that bit me.”

“What happened? Why was Max with you and Steve?”

Tony thought for a moment. She couldn’t tell him everything. “My brother was hiding a dog from my mom and me, but it attacked our cat and got loose. Dustin called his friends, and Max joined the search. We didn’t end up finding my brother’s missing dog, but another stray dog did find us… and he thought my leg looked pretty tasty, I guess.”

“Does it hurt?”

“It did, but now I’m pretty numb.”

Billy nodded. “Did it just attack you out of nowhere?”

“It did. It was going to attack Steve, but I got in the way.”

“You got that badly injured… trying to protect Steve Harrington?” Billy said with a bit of a laugh. Tony glared at him. He stopped laughing. “Where is everyone now?”

“Steve and the kids went back out to look for the dog, and the owner of this house is currently out on errands.”

“Who’s house is this exactly?”

“Jonathan and his family’s.”

“What the fuck’s with all the drawings.”

“His little brother Will has an active imagination.”

Billy scoffed. “You expect me to believe that?”

“Yeah. I think the drawings all have to do with the DnD game the kids are playing right now.”

“DnD?”

“Dungeons and Dragons.”

Billy laughed again. “That is the saddest thing I have ever heard.”

Tony crossed her arms over her chest. “I play DnD too, Billy.”

“I… maybe it’s not the  _ saddest _ thing I’ve ever heard.”

Tony laughed. The sound was like music to Billy’s ears. “Nice save shithead.”

A silence fell over the pair. They were pretty content in each other’s presence. “So, do you forgive me? For Halloween, I mean.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I do… But if you ever pull that shit again, I will kick you in the teeth.”

Billy chuckled. “Noted.”


	8. The One in which Steve and Tony Cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Billy dmlnsvpid

_ “Please no kissing under the mistletoe _

_ I'm just bitter _

_ I thought I'd let you know _

_ Please no kissing under the mistletoe _

_ I'm just bitter _

_ I thought I'd let you know.” _

\- Linneah, Season’s Greetings

* * *

Billy and Tony were sitting in silence when the kids and Steve got back to the house. The kids were talking about how awesome what they did was until they realized Billy was awake. They hushed up, Max deciding to go to talk to him. The boys watched her closely, but the scene faded from Tony’s vision as a worried Steve loomed over her. “Oh my god, Steve… Your face,” she said gently. She placed her hand on his lesser injured cheek. He leaned into her soft touch as he sat down on the couch across from her.

“I’m okay, Tony, really.” He set his hand on top of hers, gently grabbing her wrist. He joins their hands together in his lap, softly playing with the tips of her fingers. “Are you okay? How’s your leg?”

Tony looked away from Steve’s gaze. She fell forward, leaning her head against his chest. “I’m scared, Steve.” She whispered.

“Of what?”

“That I might lose my leg.”

Steve shook his head. “That’s not going to happen. The bites bad, but I really don’t think it’s that bad. As soon as Hopper gets back, we’ll take you to the hospital, and we’ll get you checked out. It’s going to be fine.”

“I don’t wanna go to the hospital, Stevie.”

“Why not? It’s where we can get help for your leg.”

She pulled her head back so she could look at him. “Doctors’ offices and hospitals are really scary for me.”

Steve pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. He could feel her soft sobs against his chest as she hugged him back. “I’m gonna be right there with you, Slugger. Promise. I won’t let them separate us, and I’ll make sure they don’t do anything weird or bad, okay?”

“Okay, Steve.”

Steve rested his chin on her head, rubbing her back gently. They both closed their eyes and just enjoyed the closeness.

“They’re gonna make me sick,” Billy scoffed. The kids were all sitting on the floor in a circle around him. They had their backs to the couch, but they all turned around at Billy’s comment. Dustin was about to say something to Steve about getting off his sister, but Max threw her hand over his mouth to silence him.

He gave her a confused look. “What was that for?”

She put her finger up to her lips, signaling for him to lower his voice. “Can’t you see they’ve both been through enough? Let them be for now. I get that it’s your sister, and it’s weird, but she’s scared and in pain from her leg. Letting Steve comfort her and calm her is probably the best thing for her until Hopper gets back.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “I’ve been keeping her company since you idiots left. Why does Harrington get to hug her like that?”

Max smirked. “Because he’s her best friend. You’re sounding a little jealous, Billy.”

He scoffed. “I am not jealous.”

“Oh, you definitely are.”

Dustin grimaced. “Why do all the town douchebags have a crush on my sister? It’s so gross!”

“Because she’s an adorable badass. What guy her age wouldn’t have a crush on her?” Max explained. “Your sister’s a lot cooler than you think. Plus, she’s a junior in high school; you’re going to have to accept that boys like her sometimes, Dustin.”

Dustin mimicked vomiting. “That is an absolutely disgusting thought.”

Billy chuckled. “You’re really living in your own little world, aren’t you, kid?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The front door opened. “We’re back,” Hopper said. El was standing next to him, but she looked weak and absolutely exhausted. Mike instantly went to help her while Hopper headed toward the couch. He cleared his throat, startling Tony and Steve. “What the fuck happened to your face?”

Steve chuckled awkwardly. “Got into a fight with Max’s brother. He’s handcuffed in the kitchen.”

Hopper sighed. “Alright… Let’s get you both to the hospital.”

Tony looked worriedly at Steve. He rubbed her arm gently. “Don’t worry; I’ve got you.”


	9. Jonathan Broke Her Heart

_ “Merry Christmas _

_ I hope your tree burns down _

_ You're on my shit list _

_ You know I hate you now _

_ Merry Christmas _

_ From all our wasted years _

_ Merry Christmas _

_ I hope you spend it alone.” _

\- Linneah, Season’s Greetings

* * *

Tony laughed softly at Steve’s corny joke. She was trying not to move much. She had an IV in her arm, so she didn’t want to mess it up. She took in a big, deep breath. “Thanks for hanging out with me, Steve. I really appreciate it.”

Steve gently set his hand on top of hers. He didn’t have to stretch much since his chair was so close to the side of the bed. “It’s no problem, Tony, really.”

“Still, I appreciate it. I don’t know if I would have agreed to come if you hadn’t come with me.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure someone else would have made you come. How’s your leg?”

She shrugged. “Tingly, but having feeling back is nice. I hope I just end up with some scarring and nothing worse.”

“Me too, Slugger. What’s the first thing you want to do when you get out of here?” 

“Hmmm… eat ice cream and watch a movie with you and Dusty.”

Steve laughed. His grip tightened a bit on her hand. “We can do that.”

“You’re laughing, but you look worried,” Tony said bluntly. “What’s on your mind?”

Steve looked to the floor. His thumb was rubbing the back of her hand gently. Tony let him process his thoughts for a moment. “Why did you do it?”

“Huh? Do what?”

“Jump in front of that Demodog.”  
“Stevie…”

“Please, just answer the question.”

Tony moved slowly to rest her other hand on top of Steve’s. “Because you’re one of the best people I’ve ever had in my life, Steve. I love you. I don’t know what I would have done if you died.”

Steve’s eyes began to water. “Tony… I-”

“Can I come in?” Jonathan asked from the doorway. Steve pulled away from Tony.

“Sure, Jonny! Thanks for coming,” Tony responded with a bright smile, though on the inside, her heart was torn. 

“Steve. Can you leave? I need to talk to Tony alone.” Jonathan came fully into the room. He was fidgeting extensively. His whole body was pretty much shaking. Steve looked to Tony, almost asking if she would be alright with him gone.

She nodded slightly. Steve got up to leave. He glared at Jonathan as he exited the room to wait in the hallway. “What’s going on, Jonny? I know we have some stuff to talk about, but you seem really nervous.”

He sat down in the chair that Steve was in a moment ago. He placed his hands on the bed railing. “Okay, what I’m about to tell you has been weighing on my chest for the last couple of days, and I just need to get it out. I just want you to know that I think you’re a wonderful person no matter how you react to this… and I’ll understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore once I explain everything.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, but she listened closely. “Alright… Go ahead.”

“The reason Nancy and I weren’t at the lab, or the junkyard was because we were visiting Murray. We were giving him intel on what’s been going on. Do people need to know the truth of it all, you know? So… while we were there, I did something that I am not proud of, and I regret it. Nancy and I slept together. Now before you say anything, I know we shouldn’t have done that. It’s wrong as all hell, and you don’t deserve that, and I’m sorry, but I can’t change what’s already happened. Steve and Nancy broke up, and I’m sorry, but I’m breaking up with you. I have realized I really want to be with Nancy.”

Tony’s heart rate monitor skyrocketed. It was beeping so fast it alerted the nurses to come in. “Tony?!” Jonathan questioned.

“Get the hell out.”

“What?”

“I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!”

Steve burst through the door with the nurses. Jonathan hurried out of the room as Tony began to sob. Steve told the nurses to stand back a bit because he could tell they were just making Tony more anxious. They watched carefully as Steve bent down next to Tony. “What happened, Slugger?”

“Jonathan cheated on me with Nancy. We were fucking, right! Our partners were cheating on us!” Tony sobbed again. Steve sat down on the bed. He pulled her into his chest as much as he could with all the wires attached to her. The nurses moved back in as he held her to make sure she was okay as she calmed down. “This fucking sucks.”

Steve played with her hair. “Yeah, it does, but at least we’ve got each other.”

“Yeah, we do. Don’t leave me, Stevie.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Doll.”


	10. Merry Christmas

_ “Merry Christmas _

_ I hope you spend it alone.” _

\- Linneah, Season’s Greetings

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with mom and me both out?” Dustin asked. He was fixing his tie in the bathroom mirror. Tony was smiling at him as she leaned her upper body against the doorway. She was sitting in a temporary wheelchair.

“As long as you wheel me into my bedroom before you leave, I will be fine.”

Dustin nodded. “Alright, if you’re sure! I moved the plugin phone to your nightstand just in case you need something. You know the number of mom’s friend’s house.”

“Yep! Indeed I do.”

He turned to face his older sister. “How do I look?”

She smiled brightly at him. She clapped her hands together. “You look wonderful, Shithead. Bet all the girls are gonna wanna dance with you tonight.”

Dustin stuck his tongue out at her. “Gross!”

“Oh, you wanna dance with someone, and you know it!”

“Shut up, Tony!” Dustin said playfully. He grabbed the back handles of her wheelchair and took her to her room. She carefully plopped herself on the bed. “Are you sure you’ll be fine here?”

“Don’t you worry about me, Dustin? You and mom both won’t be gone that long. I can handle things myself for a few hours. You go have fun!” 

“Alright. Don’t miss me too much.” The doorbell chimed. “There’s Steve!”

“Dance your little heart out, shithead! I’ll see you when you get home! Oh! And thank Steve again for taking you!”

“I will! Bye, Tony.”

“Bye, Dusty.”

《\/》/\《\/》

A few hours later, Tony was comfortably reading a book on her bed when the phone began to ring. Her family wasn’t home yet, so she decided to answer it in case it was one of them or Steve. “Hello?”

“I know you don’t want to talk to me, but-”

“What the hell Jonathan? Why are you calling me?”

“I just wanted to talk to you again.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you. At least not yet. I am still hurting a lot from what you and Nancy did. Now is really not the time for calling me at random.”

Jonathan sighed into the phone. “I know, I know, but we were friends for years before we ever dated and-”

“And we dated for 2 years, Jonathan. What’s your point?”

“Couldn’t we just go back to being friends? I mean, our brothers still hang out, and we’re still gonna see-”

“Jonathan, stop it. This is not the time. I am not ready for this conversation.”

“Can’t you just let it go?”

Tony stopped.  _ Fucking Bastard. _

“Tony?”

“No, I can’t just let it go! We were together for years. I thought we were gonna get married and have kids and all that shit! And you fucking cheated on me with Nancy after I told you I thought you were spending more time with her than me. I get it that you fell out of love with me, but you could have had the human fucking decency to break up with me before sleeping with someone else!” With that, Tony slammed the phone down, effectively hanging up the call. She began to sob into her hands. Her whole body was shaking. 

Little did she know her younger brother saw the whole thing and was bolting back outside to change Steve. Dustin ran into the driveway, waving his arms frantically. Steve rolled down his window. “What’s wrong, dipshit? You forget something?”

“You have to come inside; it’s Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The one-shot (that should be coming out tomorrow -11/18/20) will be Steve coming to the rescue!


End file.
